Known in the art is a garbage can described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,018 issued on 27 Apr. 1999 to Larry Pruitt. The garbage can includes a weighted base having a recess formed in the base. Also included is a garbage can having a bottom adapted to be releasably situated within the recess of the base. Next provided is a plurality of locking tabs for coupling the can within the base.
Also known in the art is a weighted garbage can with legs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,493 issued 11 Nov. 2003 to Sandra T. Walton et al. The weighted garbage can with legs has a receptacle with a rounded weighted base such that the empty garbage can will tend to remain upright and will upright itself if tipped. The weighted garbage can with legs also has retractable legs that function in conjunction with a spring suspended inner platform to retract when the garbage can is empty and extend as the receptacle is filled. The legs extend as the receptacle is filled to stabilize the can as the self-uprighting tendency is overcome when the filled receptacle becomes top-heavy.
A need is still made itself felt for a convenient garbage can with a weighted base.